Aoi Neko
Appearance Aoi has short bobbed brown hair with a small, slim ahoge. They have mint green eyes and dark blue glasses. They do not follow the dress code and instead wear a variety of different tee-shirts and pants/shorts depending on the time of year, and wears a "belt" that is actually a hood tied around their waist. They can sometimes be seen wearing the hood as it is intended when they are upset. They wear dark blue glasses when reading or using technology. They wear gloves sometimes. They usually wear black socks with 3 stripes, one yellow, one blue, one pink. Personality Aoi is a very confident person and usually very kind, but as a member of student council, must be strict. They excel in most subjects and are very self-conscious about their appearance. They are lazy when indoors but very energetic when outdoors. They spend most of their free time either playing video games, in the art room, or with the student council. Despite being very optimistic, they are scared nobody likes them, and constantly are apologizing because they don't want people to dislike them. They are also very self-conscious, and fragile as they get emotional easily. They are called a "Weak little B****" sometimes by their classmates. They can be VERY SALTY. As they have knowledge of the Yandereverse, Aoi can (and does) break the fourth wall and manipulate other aspects of it (as they know all its secrets (CUZ THEY ARE A USER, BAKA)), such as becoming a ghost for certain RPS, and teleporting, but only in joke or comment section RPS as they find it rude otherwise. They are aware of Ayano, but will not disturb her. Relationships Canon Rivals Osana Najimi Aoi and Osana do not get along well. Amai Odayaka Aoi does not interact with Amai much. They get along with Amai just fine. Kizana Sunobu Aoi has once slapped Kizana for not following the rules of school and just being a Prick overall. They do not get along well. Oka Ruto Aoi speaks with Oka occasionally. They have no opinion on each-other Asu Rito Aoi and Asu train together a lot, but Aoi is not in perfect shape so they usually can't compete with Asu equally. Muja Kina Aoi's mother is a nurse and has worked with Muja. Aoi only meets Muja on her week once, when their arm gets cut. Mida Rana Aoi only mets Mida on her week. Aoi finds Mida disgusting and wants to slap her across the face. Osoro Shidesu Aoi has never met Osoro, but does not fear her. They see Osoro as an annoyance to the school but nothing more. Hanako Yamada Aoi has seen Hanako cuddling her brother. Aoi finds Hanako to be adorable, but they have never interacted. Megami Saikou Aoi is friends with Megami and is aware of her status as heir to her company. Aoi and Megami chat often. Megami and Aoi get along well. OCs belonging to any person(s) Hiroyuki Akane Aoi is aware of Hiro's depression and attempts to help him. Any student council member Aoi gets along with them just fine. Any club leader/OC! Aoi probably gets along with them fine. Art Club Leader/BlueCat's Fanon Aoi admires her work. Canon characters that aren't Rivals Saki Miyu Aoi and Saki are friends. Kokona Haruka Aoi is friends with Kokona, but the two aren't as close of friends as Aoi considers Themself to be with Saki. Midori Gurin Aoi finds Midori annoying. Senpai Aoi has only talked to Senpai Once. Task Aoi's stylus might be broken, and you can find out by taking it to the Gaming Club Room and testing it on any PC that isn't Aoi's. Quotes : "Oh... Hi...?" When spoken to and not friends. : "Uhm... I don't think so myself, but thank you?" When complimented once : "I get it, you like how I look. Please stop" when complimented 2-6 times : "Stop. I've asked many times, go away!" When complimented 7 or more times : "Oh... Well, my stylus for my PC doesn't seem to be working. Can you test it for me so I can know if it's my PC or not?" When asked about task : "It was stupid anyways..." When task is declined : "Thanks! Please be done in an hour... I'd like that" when task accepted : "Huh. So it's my Stylus... Thanks!" When task completed : "Um... Please, hurry up!" When becoming impatient : "You're coming with me!" When witnessing panty shots : "NO IM NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" When witnessing murder and Ayano strength is under 3. : "No, d- Nevermind... I'll leave you alone..." When witnessing murder and Ayano strength is above 3. : "Oh... Are you okay?" When seeing insane : "Why are you still upset?" When seeing insane multiple times : "Gah! Blood??" When seeing bloody, before attacking Ayano/ person bloodied : "... No..." When seeing with weapon : "NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" When seeing Ayano with any mix of visible clues to murder : "Okay, I can leave." When asked to leave : "Well... I mean, Anything for a friend...!" When asked to distract someone : "Huh? Oh... Okay? Why?" When asked to follow : "Hello? What are you doing? No. Stop. No, it's fine. Stop it" a potential phone cal they might have with someone. : "*Gasp*" when seeing corpse : "This is dangerous..." When seeing suspicious weapon outside of room it should be in : "What the...? Smells like... Blood." When seeing blood or being within 2 meters of it : "What are you...?" If catching Ayano in student council room, art club or gaming club rooms when she's not supposed to be : "Oh, Hello! This isn't a quote ingame, but it's here anyways" probably found in game files. Trivia *Aoi is based on their creator. *Even though Aoi is feminized in the portrait, they do not have an IMMEDIATLEY guessable gender and identify as Agender. **They, however, could be; A very feminine male, a very masculine female, or a balance of both. ***The creator is the last one. *Portrait by Emotional Sinner, background by blue. Images Image 1 by Ølyxia Image 2 by Ian Rookie Image 3 by VernyP123 Image 4 by Me! Image 5 by A WONDERFUL PISTACHIO Category:Students Category:Agender Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Student Council Category:OCs Category:Heteroromantic Category:Buraza Town